


Gravity Of You

by leonard_mccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom!Spock/Sub!McCoy, M/M, Possessive Spock, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: Spock is furious at having been parted from McCoy for so long and shows him exactly how much he loves him.





	Gravity Of You

Spock was in the kind of mood that involved plenty of destruction, but he knew he could just as easily settle for action of a different kind.

He glanced at McCoy, who just grinned dazedly at him as he changed his shirt with slightly shaking hands.

The second he'd finished, Spock pinned him back against the wall, kissing him the human way. He needed it, needed him, and he needed him now.

“Spock-”

The look the half-Vulcan gave him shut him up and he melted into the kiss.

“Two months is an unreasonable amount of time.”

He was gripping McCoy’s wrists, pinning them above his head.

“Sorry?” The doctor tried but the dom eyebrow Spock raised shut him up a second time.

McCoy could feel his heart racing a second time, but for a very different reason now as Spock started kissing him again, nudging a knee between his legs.

He paused only to run his fingertips slowly over his bondmate’s chest, well aware of his rapid heartbeat. A slight smirk twitched up the corner of Spock’s lips.

“Here?” McCoy asked anxiously, not daring to move an inch. Spock in this mood was unpredictable. Hot, yes, but completely unpredictable.

“Is there a problem, doctor?”

“Not..exactly..”

“Then shut up.”

“Spock-”

“Do not test me.”

McCoy forced himself to shut up, going limp in Spock’s firm grip.

“Did you think that I would be able to hold on without you?” Spock demanded, flicking his tongue over McCoy’s sensitive fingers. The doctor bit back a sharp moan, knowing exactly what Spock was up to.

“Did you truly believe that I could prevent myself from what the terrans would call…self-pleasure?”

McCoy decided not to think of Spock jerking off right now, despite how hot the concept sounded.

“I could not. I was losing my mind, every second we spent apart, every second I could not fall asleep to the rhythm of your heart.”

He kissed him again, more softly than before, and McCoy kissed him back, not even daring to breathe lest he accidentally ruined the moment.

“I love you” Spock said furiously in between kisses. “And I will never tolerate being apart from you again.”

 

 


End file.
